Hugs, Happiness & Home: Bound Trilogy part 1
by Shade-Duelist
Summary: Dekar still mourns for the loss of his sister, with whom he had only just been reunited, and Tia has a difficult decision to make. What happens when Dekar is called back to Bound Kingdom? Review and spill your thoughts please.
1. Beginnings

Happiness, Hugs & Home

The first part in the Bound trilogy

By Shade

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the game, Taito does. I do own this story, though, so hands off!

The small shop was quiet, as it always was at noon, but not because of lunch. Tia, shopkeeper and former adventurer by the side of Maxim, slept until well past two. She knew there was no real need for her any more, now that the adventurous spirit of the people in Elcid had died. Together with Maxim. It hurt her to realise that that day, a week ago, had been such a sad one because…

Because what? Because he saved the world? Because he saved Parcelyte? Because he became a hero? Tia turned around in her bed and closed her eyes again. No, she knew why it had been a sad day.

It was the day he died. He died far away from her, yet so close. She could have sworn she had heard his voice on that fated day, on that fated hour.

_Tia, my friend… It was sad to have you leave that day… I did this for you, too… Be happy, Tia. Weep now, but only now._

And she had wept. She had stumbled into her shop after having burst into tears in front of it. She dragged herself to her bed and cried until sheets and blanket were soaked in the salty water. But after that, not one tear had touched her cheeks. She had smiled, for Maxim's sake. It was for the better…

A small rock being thrown against her window caused her to blink.

"Tia! There's two gentlemen here to see you! Something about a party…", Angelina, her best friend yelled. Tia didn't move. A second voice rang, a deep and sonorous one at that, and awfully familiar to her ears:

"Tia! Come on down, girl, we're having a victory party in Tanbel!" Guy. The blonde fighting instructor that she had met in Tanbel, his home town. Oh, how they had gotten themselves out of tight corners together. She would cover his back with magic, and he hers with his omnipresent axe or sword. She softly smiled, but still wouldn't budge. Angelina yelled again, and still she didn't stir.

The third voice, however, made her sit up and gasp. Because it made her think of the day she left Maxim. Because she could all too well remember who it belonged to, and what kind of person he was: even now, concern and carefully voiced friendship sounded in that voice, as it had more than a year ago.

"Tia? Please, Tia, come down and join us! I've travelled all the way from Bound Kingdom to see you!" A pause, and he continued. "Aww… at least let us in for some lunch. I'm starving!" Dekar. He had come all the way from Bound Kingdom, she suddenly thought, that's a journey of four entire days!

"I'll be right down, just let me get dressed!", she shouted after having opened the window. Quickly, she put on her light pink dress, hurried down and unlocked the door. Guy was first to step in. Behind him followed Dekar, his blue hair standing out from his head skywards, the one red wisp in it hanging down however.

"Fine shop you have here… I think the messenger bird we sent to inform you got lost - or shot - so we came in person. You see, I and Artea, another of Maxim's companions, got the brilliant idea to invite everyone we met to a party. So far, I've informed Selan's aunt, Prince Alex…"

"Yeah, but he didn't want to come…", Dekar interjected as he looked at Tia working at the stove to cook herself and the two men a good meal. "It was hard enough to get permission to come myself! Let alone convince him to join me…" He chuckled. Guy, however, had just continued, paying the taller man no heed.

"…And of course we invited Dr. Kirmo, the man who has made our ship into a submarine and an airship. Oh, and Lexis said he'd bring his family along." He then took a look at Tia. He had thought his invitation to her over many times. She HAD been in love with Maxim. She HAD been his best friend for a long time. But something told him to come and get her. Something told him that she would both comfort and be comforted there.

"Tia, I was thinking…", Dekar said as soon as their lunch was ready. "I really would like you to come, if only to meet Lexis and Artea. They're both very nice men, and they're also magic users, like you. Lexis is probably most like you, a very clever guy…"

"So you think I'm clever, huh?" Tia's sad eyes were illuminated with a twinkle of joy for one brief moment as she looked at Dekar, before returning to their usual sad state. "You're a real charmer, Dekar… but I'm still not sure…"

"Oh, but you have no choice!", the tall fighter said as he rose from his chair, swept her off her feet and carried her outside. "I'll kidnap you if need be!"

"Dekar! Aaah, put me down!", she shouted, her voice not filled with anger or fear, but with glee. She blushed. "I'll go with you! But first, tell me: how long will you be whisking me away for?", she asked, serious again, when Dekar put her back on solid ground.

"Well, the party is next week, but we thought you'd like to help Hilda out a little… if that's okay with you, of course." The girl's thoughts went out to Guy's sister: a cheery woman about twice her age who had immediately made a good impression on Tia. After leaving Parcelyte, she had stayed with her for a while. Guy's absence left the need for a helping hand, and Tia was glad to oblige at the time. Then, after a while, she had left for Alunze, where she helped some relatives out. It was only one week before that fated day that she had returned to Elcid, when the Sinistrals' island had risen above the lands.

"Well, of course I'd like to help! I'd love to meet Hilda again… been almost a year now, hasn't it?" She went back inside, motioning for the two men to wait outside while she packed.

_I can't believe it! Dekar and Guy are suddenly standing in front of me, after more than a year since I left the group… and then they invite me to a party, to meet other friends of theirs… well, this dress will certainly have to be packed - uh oh, I should've asked if it was formal or not… wonder how those two would look like in a suit…_ Tia's thoughts were speeding faster than her hands, and even those moved in a flurry of dresses, underwear and other stuff. She didn't even notice Angelina come in. Not until the other girl gave her another suitcase.

"Go ahead and pack the rest as well. I know you'll probably not return…", she said, not sounding sad, but not entirely happy either.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I…"

"The adventure. It's in your blood. The moment those two called your name, you were going with them. And I also happen to know that they are friends of Maxim. Which means that they'll probably get you into more adventures… Go ahead and tell me I'm wrong, but by the end of that week you'll even have forgotten about the shop."

"Will you watch it while I'm gone?"

"Sure. I did a great job last time, didn't I?", Angelina said, smiling. "You'll regret it if you have to come back. Stay there, at least for a while if not forever. You've got the skill to fight, even if it isn't by Maxim's side anymore. You've got the magic talent, even if you don't have Selan to compete against anymore. Shame to see that go to waste in this small town…" Tia suddenly grew silent as she walked to the window and looked outside. Elcid was too far from the sea to see the vast blue, but she could see that the grasslands surrounding it were indeed dull. She knew Angelina was right: after having seen the world, returning to one's hometown wasn't easy. She silently wondered if Guy had had those problems as well, or Dekar, or the others who they had talked about. She returned to her closet and packed the rest of her stuff in the other suitcase.

"I'm not going to say goodbye because I'm still not sure. But I am going to say see you later. I'm going to go with some friends! To celebrate the fact that those friends saved the world!"

In the meantime, Dekar and Guy were very uncomfortable outside. They stood six feet apart, Dekar admiring the grasslands, Guy toying with one of his daggers.

"Tia's sure got a nice town to call her home…", Dekar said, not really speaking to anyone in particular. Guy didn't answer - not having heard, or not wanting to have heard.

"Yeah, but now that I've seen the world, it's only a matter of time before I start thinking about choosing another home. Elcid is really a town in a far off corner of the world." Tia appeared behind him, holding her two suitcases. "By the way, isn't Bound Kingdom nicer than this town? I mean, it's next to a beautiful lake…"

"Yeah, but, you see, a desert's not really that nice.", he answered her. Tia smiled apologetically as she suddenly remembered the arid lands surrounding Dekar's home,

"Well, why won't we switch then? You'll get the dreary grasslands of Elcid, and I get Bound's endless sand heaps, and the lake."

"Nah." He took one of her suitcases by the hand and carried it without any problems. "But I'd seriously like living here. Ask me again in a week, then maybe I'll be prepared to switch."

"I wasn't serious!", she said as she looked up at him. "Although I wouldn't mind living in Bound." At that comment, Dekar looked at her, very intently. She could've sworn she saw a hint of contentment gleam in his eyes then, but it was like observing a lightning bolt: it was gone before she could be sure she had seen it.

"I know.", he said, with a tone of voice that showed he really knew why she said it. "I wouldn't mind you living there either." Then, as if to soften the comment, he added: "I'd have a friend living within a five minute walk instead of a week of travelling!"


	2. Guilt

Happiness, Hugs & Home (The first part of the Bound trilogy) - by Shade

-Disclaimer: I still don't own anything of the game. That honor goes to Taito. But the story is mine entirely…-

Tia felt rather safe being with the two warriors as she made her way through the cave, since she'd always felt insecure during the past two years. There hadn't been a week without monster attacks - which she helped fend off. The people had been grateful, but afraid. They appreciated her help, but were also scared to let her go away. And then, after that dreadful island had risen, she was suddenly no longer needed, since all the monsters seemed to have hidden. She found out later on that they had retreated into their dens in the face of such evil. Such evil as the Sinistrals were… She involuntarily shuddered, which caught Dekar's eye.

"Is something wrong, Tia?", he asked, raising an eyebrow as she shook her head.

"No… I was just thinking…" She accidentally stepped on a baby newt, which didn't have a chance as the only thing left of it was a red-and-green splat on the floor and under Tia's shoe. "…I'm lucky to have two strong men like you and Guy accompany me…", she said. Guy laughed at that.

"If it's strength you seek, then Dekar's your man indeed. But skill, that's where you need me." He cast her a sideways glance. "He's all brawn but no brains."

"And your all brains and no brawn then?", Tia said, making Dekar laugh in turn. Guy suddenly looked very much down. "You're both fine swordsmen. Dekar isn't dumb, Guy…" And to Dekar, who was snickering, she commented: "And Guy isn't weak, or not as good as you. If you insist on testing out which one of you is the best, then I suggest you hold a tournament when the party's going." Guy grinned at that, almost certain that he would win, but Dekar's smug attitude showed that he was even more certain. Tia sighed as the atmosphere grew tenser again and headed over the bridge and out of the cave.

Guy, Dekar and Tia passed Sundletan, as they felt no need to go there anyway. They had been walking for three hours or so: although they were a bit hungry and thirsty by then, they felt no need to stop for a quick snack or a drink in the small town. Instead, they went on to Alunze without a pause. And indeed, after another two hours in which they had eaten fruit that grew along the trail, they arrived at Alunze's city walls. Tia was first to walk onto the busy main road, hoping that she'd see her relatives again. And indeed, as soon as she was well on her way to the inn…

"Tia! Tia, I've missed you!" The boy in Alunze shouted as soon as he saw his niece pass his house together with the two warriors, making her look up and smile - she came to him immediately. "Who are they, Tia?", the youngster asked, curious about the two men accompanying his niece.

"Well, Ben, this is Guy. He's from Tanbel, so you probably know him, or his sister Hilda. And this guy…", she said as she walked over to Dekar, who was at least three times the size of the boy, "…is sir Dekar, of Bound Kingdom."

"Bound Kingdom?" The boy's interest was immediately aroused, for only the best of warriors lived there. "So you're really strong!"

"He is. Oh, Guy, Dekar, this is my nephew Benjamin, he's the child of my aunt Tammie who lives here."

"Ah, one of Tia's friends is one of mine! And one of Tia's family is too!", Dekar said. "But if she's your aunt, then how come she has a kid that's…" He couldn't finish, for in the doorway stood a middle-aged woman. "Good day, madam!", he said as he bowed and kissed her hand. "You must be Tia's aunt then."

"I am, young man. Tia, I never knew you had such a fine boyfriend!"

"Aunt Tammie!" Tia blushed at that comment. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just… a friend…" She looked over to Dekar, who scratched his head in amazement. Tia's aunt smiled as she noticed the sudden loss of words of her niece and the fighter she brought with her and motioned for them to go inside. The first thing she did, was present them with tea and cookies - just as she had done when Tia had first come to her a year ago.

"So, Tia, I take it these two men also travelled with you and Maxim?", she asked while Ben was quickly stealing the cookies away.

"Yes. …But I have to admit that I only knew Dekar for a very short time. We met in Bound Kingdom, and…"

"Your niece, madam, is one of the strongest female fighters on this world!", Dekar said out of nowhere. This, however, darkened Tia's mood. It made her think of the strongest woman of the world: the woman that had died happily as Maxim's wife. A tear formed as she thought of them.

"Oh, aunt," she exclaimed all of a sudden, "Maxim died a week ago, to protect this world… Guy here was by his side…" Dekar and Guy looked up from their tea to see Tia's hurt expression. They could almost hear the guilty remark that silently followed.

_Guy was there… why wasn't I!_

Benjamin saved the day, however, by showing her the drawing he had made of the three while they had been drinking their tea. It was sketchy, as could be expected of an eight-year-old, but the text underneath it cheered her up most.

It read : "Tia, Dekar and Gway, happy friends and really strong fighters who saved the world together" She giggled as she saw how her cousin had drawn Dekar's hair red with one icy blue streak, and how he had given Guy an absurdly big nose. Dekar and Guy took a quick look along with her. Guy unconsciously started scratching the side of his nose, and Dekar ran a hand through his hair, obviously proud of how the kid had drawn it. And Tia, still giggling because of how she had looked on the drawing - her pink dress drawn as a flower, her eyes big and light blue, her hair curly - asked her aunt if she still had room for a few guests.

"Why, sure I do, Tia..."


	3. Memories

Happiness, Hugs & Home (The first part of the Bound trilogy) - by Shade

-Disclaimer: I do not own Lufia. Taito owns Lufia. But I own the idea of this story, and thus all things based upon this story should be done with my permission. Thank you-

Tia felt safe in her aunt's house. She slept in the same bed she had slept in for one and a half years, and much longer ago. The flowery sheet still smelled of the same rose-scented perfume, and even the picture of her that hung on the wall hadn't been moved. An eight year old Tia stared her directly in the eyes. A faint smile graced her lips, and Tia wondered if she'd still look that innocent.

_After all those years of being alone, having no one but Maxim there to protect me, I never thought… I never realised how innocent and sweet I looked when I was young. But now… could one year of fighting, of constantly being put face to face with danger, could losing Maxim have changed me? I wonder…_

Tia sat up again, not able to sleep because of her thoughts. She looked into the mirror: to her surprise, it was still the same face that looked at her. The same large, clear blue eyes; the same curly blue hair, the same round face. But her eyes didn't radiate happiness any more: only gloom. Her hair had lost a bit of its shine over the years. And her face was no longer childish and graced with a broad smile, but serious: her smile had gone from broad to reserved.

A knock on her door startled her. "Who is it?", she hesitantly asked, quickly putting the mirror down.

"It's me, Tia." Dekar, his tone hinting he was tired. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure…", she said, laying down again. She saw him enter, wearing only his shirt and some shorts. "What's the matter, Dekar? I can hardly imagine you coming in without reason."

"And yet I just did. I came in to say goodnight. …And to talk to you a bit about, well, about what you mentioned earlier." He sighed as he took a chair and sat down next to her bed. "Tia, you don't have to blame yourself anything for leaving Maxim in Parcelyte back then. You made… well, I don't think you made the best of decisions, 'cause your leaving made both you and Maxim unhappy, but it was the better of two hard decisions. It saved you the hurt you would have had when you saw them together…" Dekar looked into her eyes, seeing the hurt of a year of sadness literally shimmering in their depths.

_I know how much it hurts to see the person you love in the arms of another… I loved Selan, and she didn't love me. I still doubt whether I was really happy for her or not…_

"Dekar, I know it sounds silly to ask this, but… did he miss me?"

"Of course! He was really sorry you weren't at his wedding, but he understood how much it had to hurt you. He told me later on, when we were travelling again, that he was hurt as well. He felt sorry for putting you in that position." Tia nodded, understanding fully the extent of his words. Maxim had cared for her greatly, and apparently he still did when she was gone. _A true friend indeed_, she thought. Dekar looked at her again, but seeing her eyes slightly dim a bit, he returned to looking at his feet. "Anyway, when I saw only Artea and Guy return from Doom Island, I thought of you. I'd swum to Elcid once on the back of my whale companion, but you weren't there. Then, when I saw the Doom Island rise, I went to Maxim's aid. I may not have been destined to go to Doom Island, but nothing stopped me from clearing the way for those who were." He paused, grinning slightly, proud of having been able to help out. "Then, when Artea and Guy came, and we were waiting for Selan and Maxim, I kept thinking: "Come on Maxim, come back for Jeros, come back for Tia…" And then, when he didn't come…" Dekar paused. The words of his best friend still lingered in his mind.

"_Dekar, take care of her. See her. Maybe even ask her to live nearer to you, or to Guy. Protect her, she's too valuable to go unprotected. She's the best female fighter-mage in the world now…"_

Hiding the sudden rush of memories that overcame him, he looked at the picture. Tia noticed, and she smiled a sad smile when she sat up again.

"That picture was taken when I was eight years old. That was thirteen years ago, and my aunt tells me I still look like a little angel." She smiled as Dekar looked from her to the picture, and back.

"You've changed so much over the years then! This young girl's face, radiant with happiness… changed into an adult woman's face that has an air of sadness. Those past twelve years must have been hard on you… hey, isn't that Maxim in the background?" Tia blinked and looked at the picture again. Indeed, there was Maxim, a ten-year-old boy. He had appeared to be nothing but a blurry shape to her at first, but now that she looked closer… the red hair, the dark blue eyes that were trademark for him, a face filled with a gleeful smile as he stood behind her, looking at her.

"I-it's him… I have a picture of Maxim and I hadn't even known it!", she said, her voice no more than a whisper. "He's changed over the years as well. That boyish smile turned into a serious man's troubled expression… It's hard to believe that I once was that girl, and that Maxim was once that boy."

"Tia, you still are that girl, no matter how much you've changed. You still have hope and happiness deep inside you, I saw it surface back in Elcid. You're still as beautiful as you were back then." He halted. "You're still an angel, although you're a deeply grieved angel. Getting over this sadness will take time, I know better than anyone else. But you will get over it eventually. And then, this face may be charmed with a true smile again." He smiled her way.

"Are you suggesting that my smiles aren't genuine, Dekar?", Tia said - first Dekar thought she was hurt, but to his happiness he saw her eyes sparkle in delight as she smiled one of the most genuine smiles he had ever seen - and put her hands on her hips in mock hurt.

"I'm saying…", he started, but then had to yawn so badly that he barely could get his hand to cover his mouth in time. "As I was saying, I'm tired, and so are you. Goodnight, Tia…"

"Good night, Dekar… and thanks…", she said as she laid back down. Dekar went back to the door and outside, noticing from the corner of his eye that her smile lingered.

The next morning, after a healthy breakfast "fit for a king - or his personal bodyguard, anyway" as Dekar called it, the three were on their way again. Tia had lightened up considerably, Guy was happy to see. Dekar was talking to her about something ever since they came out of the house, and even though Guy didn't want to, he walked a bit closer to the two to hear what they were talking about.

"…no one did. He even bought me this dress once. He was tired of the kids in the village teasing me with my old dresses, because I had grown out of them and they suddenly only reached to my knees - or not even there! Anyway, this merchant came, and he gave the man two thousand gold pieces. "Give me your finest dress", he said to the man. Then, with all of the people in the village watching, he gave the dress to me, telling me to change into it. When I came back in it a few minutes later, everyone gaped." She giggled. "Even Maxim. He hadn't expected me to look that good in it. He immediately bought three more dresses in the same color and fabric."

"Wow, he must've been so proud of you then.", Dekar replied, grinning.

"He wasn't as proud of me as he was of himself, I think. I didn't care who he was proud of, either. As long as he was happy, I was happy." At that point, Guy decided to mingle in the conversation, seeing they were nearing the shrine.

"It's nice to see you can think of him and not cry, Tia." He saw her eyes flash back into sadness again, but only for a split second, and the smile on her face was real - it didn't diminish when she replied.

"He was such a wonderful person, the least I can do is remember him with a smile on my face instead of tears in my eyes."

"That's speaking like a warrior!", Dekar said while he opened the door to the shrine. "Now, I betcha Maxim knew you had the spirit in you ever since the beginning."

"He was the one that taught me to use weapons, he said it was silly the daughter of the owner of a weapon and armor shop - come to think of it, I already owned the shop myself then - anyway, he found it silly I sold weapons without being able to use them. He taught me how to fight, but only for defence. I'm not much of a warrior, Dekar… but I don't have to be, do I?" Dekar thought about those words for a while, pondering about the meaning she had unintentionally given them - _I don't have to use a sword to have my place in this world, with my friends _- until Guy stopped suddenly, announcing that they had arrived.


	4. Meeting again

Happiness, Hugs & Home (The first part of the Bound trilogy) - by Shade

-disclaimer: I do not own such an exquisite game as Lufia 2 is. I do own this run-in-the-middle story, so ask permission to base anything upon it. Thank you in advance.-

The first person to welcome the three was Hilda. She hadn't aged much since Tia last saw her, a little over two years ago, but something about her was different nonetheless.

"Hello Tia! I see my ne'er-do-well brother managed to get you here in one piece?"

"He's looked after me like a perfect gentleman", the girl responded, "and so has Dekar. But I am a bit hungry, after walking for three hours straight in the early morning sun…"

"Say no more!", Hilda exclaimed as she led the three into the inn like only the sister of a fighter could do. "I'll make you a lunch that'll sustain you for days! Oh, Jessy, look who's back!", she shouted into the kitchen as she entered.

"Oh, nice to see you're back, dear…", sounded said girl's voice as she appeared from the kitchen, taking off her apron before going over to Guy and hugging him, planting a shy kiss on his cheek. "You need to shave!", she said after that, pushing him off his seat and out of the inn. "Don't come back until you look decent!"

"Huh? Doesn't Guy live in the inn anymore?", Tia asked, surprised by the whole scene. "At least you're still together. You're so right for each other."

"Oh, well, we're engaged now.", Jessy said with a blush, showing the younger girl the ring on her right hand (note: I don't even know if that's right - me not being engaged and all). "Guy's moving in with me. Or he's already moved in with me, depends on how you see things. He spends 2/3 of his day in my house, and 1/3 outside."

"Oh, so you're his fiancée now?", Tia said rather than asked. Jessy merely nodded, her blush growing more and more profuse. Just when Tia wanted to ask her another question, Dekar spoke up.

"So, Jess, have any other guests arrived yet?"

"No, you and Tia are the only ones up until now. I did get a letter written by a "Miss Terres" asking if she could come as well, but I don't think any of you guys ever met her."

"Terres? Don't think I have. But I have the feeling I will." There was no smile on his face, Tia noticed, nor was there a hint of interest in his voice. "That'll be the fourth person claiming to have known Maxim and Selan really well." He sighed, a deep sigh that left him looking helpless - shoulders sagged, face hidden behind wisps of blue and red hair. It was then that Hilda brought them lunch, fortunately, and they forgot all about the mystery lady while eating and talking.

"So, Tia, how have you been? I hope you were safe these last months, I was worried when the monster attacks intensified…"

"I've been fine, thank you. I worried too, what with Guy gone and no one left to protect Tanbel. But I figured you could manage. You survived being kidnapped, so why not survive a few monster attacks?" That made the two women laugh, and Dekar too chuckled. "No, seriously, I knew you're a tough cookie, so… By the way, how have things been around here anyway?"

"Quiet, when Guy was gone. Then, when he returned, there was this sort of happy sadness. Jessy cried - both because Guy was finally back and because he didn't come out of the battle with the Sinistrals unharmed."

"He didn't? B-but he wasn't wounded, or was he?", Tia said, surprised, right when Guy came in. The tall blonde fighter quickly figured out what she meant and sat down at his previous place again.

"I'm not hurt physically as much as psychically, Tia. It was my heart that was wounded, when I had to leave my two best friends in order to save myself. But there is a physical wound. Or do you mean to tell me the absence of two fingers had gone unnoticed to you?" He showed his left hand to her, and indeed, his pinkie and ring finger were missing. Tia gasped.

"Oh, Guy…", she said, truly not finding any words to express how sorry she was. "How awful!", she added after a while.

"Nah, I can still fight!", he answered, grinning. "The wounds closed fairly quickly, but the emotional scars may never go away. It wasn't guilt I felt, but helplessness. I couldn't save them - I wouldn't have been able to even if I had tried my hardest. I was unable to matter for the first time in my life." He smiled weakly in her direction. "Besides, everyone got hurt one way or another…"

"That doesn't make it any less awful. I mean, what could be worse?"

"Having a shrine collapse with you still in it…", Dekar said softly, and to his amazement, Tia had heard and looked at him incredulously. "It was the reason I got separated from Maxim's crew.", he continued. "I didn't even know when it collapsed 'cause I was out cold before that…" He stopped when he noticed Tia's eyes were glittering with withheld tears, and decided to give it a happier twist. "But if that shrine hadn't come down on me, I would've never met my whale friends!"

"Yeah, he made quite the entrance on the back of one of them.", Guy clarified to the others. "When we were suddenly surrounded by monsters in Portravia and out of time and options, guess who came crashing the party by sea? He wiped out all the monsters with a single attack, clearing the way for us." Dekar grinned his broadest grin as he heard the most unlikely words come from Guy, the one that was supposed to hate him for it. "Hey, but don't go thinking you're the man because you wiped out a few monsters!", Guy continued as he saw the taller fighter gloating. It was then that Tia started to laugh.

"That is so unlikely, it has to be true!", she managed to say in between fits of laughter. Dekar joined in, and so did the others. When the laughing had subsided, Guy cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Yep, but Mr. "Muscles for brain" here had his funny moments all right. Like that time in the tower north of Narsysus. Remember that, Dekar?"

"Uh… yeah…", Dekar said as he recalled the event. "But only vaguely… that thing with the cage? Yeah… Idura had caught himself some young women to steal their life force. He held them in a cage - of course, it was down when we arrived - Maxim, Selan and Guy over here rushed right to the girls. Then, the cage came down around them… Idura thought he had caught all of us, but I was still out… I scared off Idura, or so I thought, and the cage lowered. But, concerned for the safety of my friends…"

"…and more so for the girls…", Guy mumbled, interrupting Dekar.

"…I went inside. Cage came back down and I was trapped with them." Dekar paused for a while, drinking a glass of water mainly to hide his blush of shame. "But you know me, eh, I don't give up THAT easily! I asked the girls to step aside and started to break the cage open. Idura laughed at my attempts, said brute force wouldn't matter, but then it broke, and Maxim and the others were able to come out and fight the gas bag. Of course, he fled again, but hey! You can't expect an evil bastard to stand around and get beaten!"

"Yeah, and after that, the ladies wanted to thank Dekar… luckily for them, their boyfriends came to get them right at that moment. Dekar was, shall I say, hurt."

"Yeah… the warrior's only love is his sword!", Dekar said while touching the handle of his blade, which was shaped like a dragon, almost lovingly. Tia frowned at that.

"If that's true, I don't want to be a warrior!", she said loudly. Hilda nodded, agreeing, and Jessy looked at Guy affectionately. But right after that, she said:

"Don't worry, Tia, it's a male thing. Guy still polishes his halberd at every possible time of the day! …Seriously, darling, I'm starting to think you love that piece of metal more than me!", she said, pouting. Guy rolled his eyes and rose from his chair.

"Sorry to leave you with the dirty dishes, Hilda, but I've got to go now. Polish my halberd and all…", he said before running out, followed by Jessy. Hilda sighed and picked up the empty plates, aided by Tia.

"Are they always like that?", the girl asked. Hilda shrugged.

"I guess they love each other enough to live together. If they were fire and ice, I wouldn't have let him move in with her, but they get along fine. Oh, are you sure you want to help me, Tia?"

"Absolutely.", she said as she picked up another glass and brought them to the kitchen, followed by Hilda. "Oh, wait… Dekar?", she said as she went back outside the kitchen for a second.

"Yeah?", the blue-and-red-haired fighter asked.

"You… don't have to wait, you know… I'll carry the suitcases myself."

"Oh, no worries, I'll just ask Hilda where you're staying and I'll drop the suitcases off there - after a short nap, that is. Hilda, where's our lovely guest staying?"

"She's staying in Greg's house, Dekar, he's gone back to Aleyn and said we could use his house. Oh, that's right, I haven't asked Guy where you'll be staying! …Never mind, I'll ask him when he gets back."

"Allright… say, Hilda, call me if you need any help, I'll be taking that nap upstairs if you don't mind…"

"Of course I don't! But don't mess up the bed like you did last time, okay!" Tia giggled at that comment and returned to washing dishes. After a while, Hilda rushed off, leaving Tia to stack the plates and put them back into the cupboards. She hummed a tune while putting the glasses back where they belonged, a wordless song she had learnt while travelling, to which she had added words in her mind.

"_I wish it was my home I came home to every day_

_but that's the hero's life, always underway_

_I wish it were my friends that on these roads I'd meet_

_But that's the hero's life, enemies to defeat_"

She was still humming when Hilda came back.

"Thanks for helping out, Tia, you have no idea how much help will be needed over the next week! …By the way, is Dekar awake yet?"

"No, he's still sleeping, why?", Tia asked, curious all of a sudden.

"Well, since Guy said he had promised Artea to stay here, and since the other empty house we can use is fit for Lexis, his daughter, and Selan's aunt - with Jeros, of course - Dekar will have to stay with you, in Greg's house."

"Oh, okay, I'll just go tell him, Hilda…", Tia said, not knowing what to think of the fact that she'd have to share a house with the tall fighter. Silently, she wondered what the outcome of the party would be for her.


	5. Reminiscence

Happiness, Hugs & Home (The first part of the Bound trilogy) - by Shade

-disclaimer: I do not own Lufia 2 - I won't say I wish I did - but I do own this story. All credit for this story goes to me, and anything based upon it must have my permission-

Dekar wasn't sleeping at all. Something about the party made him worry. And the thing he worried about most, was the fact that Tia had brought all her belongings with her. He had pretended not having noticed how unhappy Tia had become in Elcid, but now he found it impossible to ignore it any longer. He was silently considering how to fulfil his promise to Maxim. For he had promised him to take care of Tia, no matter what.

_Tia's said that she wouldn't mind living in Bound Kingdom, but was she serious? And what's more, can I give her the home she's searching for? Sure, training I can give her - and I'm sure she can train her magic somehow - but can I make her happy there? Will she be happy living closer to me and Guy? I'd hate to see her waste away…_

His thoughts were cut short as he heard someone coming up the stairs. He opened one eye - it was Tia, and she didn't look happy.

"Dekar? Dekar, wake up…" Then, sighing as she realised he wasn't asleep. "Come on, Dekar, open your eyes."

"Why? I'll need a good reason to…", he said, deciding to goof around a bit to hide his unease. Tia remained silent for a while, then answered in the same playful state of mind:

"I think I forgot what they look like. Good enough?"

"Fine by me…", he said as he opened his eyes and sat up. "What's the matter?"

"Um… Hilda has gone to Guy, to ask him where you could stay. And, well, with Artea staying here, among others, and Lexis and Selan's aunt occupying the other house that's to our disposition, you'll have to stay with me." She looked at him, gauging his reaction with care. "Well, I hope you don't mind staying with me… As for me, I don't know what to think of sharing a house with you."

"Oh, and why is that?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I don't really know you all that well… but you're nice, and I think it would be great to get to know you… of course you realise", she added with a soft smile, "that any dirty laundry will have to be done personally. I may be sharing that house with you, but I will not touch your dirty socks… or worse yet, your used underwear!" She drew up her nose ostentatively.

"Who gave you the idea I wear socks? And I'll spare you my underwear - you'll probably die if you even catch sight of it." That only caused her to draw up her nose more, but the look on her face wasn't a disgusted one at all, more an amused look.

"Please do. And now you've shared the wonderful information that you don't wear socks, I refuse to touch any boot of yours. …Well, I'll be off then. I'll bring my suitcases to the house, okay, so you can rest a bit more. You look tired."

"So do you, Tia. Tanbel doesn't have the soft sea clime you're used to… Hell, I think it's cold here!", he added. Tia blinked, having forgotten that Bound Kingdom was situated in a desert and its clime was naturally searing hot.

"How do you cope? Well, not here, I mean, but in the castle. What's it like to live in a desert?", Tia asked, curious. _Why am I asking that?! …Perhaps I really would like to live there…_

"I don't know how it's like to live in a different clime. But I get what you mean. It's harsh sometimes, 'specially in summer, when there's water shortages for days on end. The warriors get water rations then, but the others - the merchants, the families living inside the castle walls - they aren't really affected since they get water from the north mountains. But in winter, there's no better place to stay, because it's never cold in Bound. Nor in Tanbel, from what I've gathered. Funny, though, how Parcelyte lies only a day's travel away from here if you go through the mountains…", Dekar said, changing subject suddenly, "…yet Guy told me you went via Clamento, which is three days' journey. How come?"

"Well… Only god knows why. I guess Maxim just went from town to town, hoping to meet those who would travel with him. And we didn't know of a path that went through the mountains, either. Say, Dekar…", Tia softly started.

"Yes?", Dekar answered, seeing in the young woman's eyes that she was about to ask him something about his thoughts, but she seemed to falter at the last moment.

"…Never mind… Well, I'll be going now. Rest a while longer, please, you don't have to worry about me. But if you would like to come along and continue your nap in the house, I won't stop you."

"Let's see… I'll come along. And I will carry one of those suitcases. No, no, don't you try and talk me out of it, my mind's set…" Tia handed him the least heavy of the two suitcases, he could tell, but he didn't accept it and took the one she held. "Say, I just thought of something!", he said as they walked over the small bridge to the house in which they would stay, "Since you're such a good fighter and cunning magic-user - don't bother to say you're not, I've seen you fight, remember? - maybe you can be the referee in the tournament!"

"Tournament? …Oh… Wait. We should discuss these matters with Guy as well, since we're not the ones from this village. But I do have some suggestions…", she said as she opened the door to the house.

The living room was large, and the kitchen was huge, though nothing more than a corner. Tia could just imagine herself cooking the most delicious things on the stove, which looked like an exact copy of the one she had in the shop. A stairway led to the floor, which had two bedrooms, each one with a king-size bed. Tia heard Dekar flop down in the other room and giggled. She had just made her own bed when Dekar knocked on the door and came inside.

"I just wanted to say I'm going to continue sleeping. Just so you don't worry where I've scurried off to."

"Where would you go? Not like you've got anything to do yet…", Tia said with a smile.

"Um… you're right…", Dekar said, scratching his head in amazement as he went to his own bedroom again. Tia waited for a while, then quietly went back downstairs to look over her belongings again. She opened the extra suitcase Angelina had given her, and the first thing she noticed was the armor she had lying on top of the other stuff.

_My trusted armor… I don't know why I didn't leave you behind, because you're part of a life that I used to have. I have the feeling I won't need you any more. Oh, and this… my old whip. This one's much better, but somehow I couldn't let go of the old one. Why am I sticking to memories like this? Maxim told me to remember him with a smile on my face instead of a sadness in my eyes. Oh, Maxim… No relic in the world can bring you back, and no man alive can ever be what you were. Not even your son will ever be close to you… You saved the world, indeed, but at what costs. Everybody got hurt, or so Guy said. Is there nothing but sorrow and pain on the path of those who confronted the Sinistrals?_

Tia knew the answer to that, deep in her heart: yes. There was nothing but sorrow in the path of the Sinistrals. There was nothing but sorrow and pain for those who followed that way to confront them. But she also started to realise something else, deep in her heart.

_I hope meeting Lexis and Artea will help me move on. That's what Maxim wanted me to do, and that's what I'll eventually do… I must get over the death of Maxim as a friend. He didn't die to be mourned, he died to be celebrated! And celebrate him I will… eventually…_

She sat up all of a sudden, hearing someone's voice echo in her mind. The voice resembled that of Iris, the mysterious woman that had told Maxim it was his destiny to fight. The voice was slightly distorted, though clearly audible:

_Your fate has changed, as well as that of all the others involved. You, Guy, Dekar, Lexis and Artea. It is your fate to…_

The voice faltered, dying away in the far recesses of her mind. Tia desperately tried to hear what followed, but she couldn't. Slowly, she realised it must have been Iris who was speaking to her.

Meanwhile, a great distance from Tanbel, in Portravia, Lexis and Artea had met. After the warm welcome the scientist gave them, he presented Milka, Artea's younger elfin companion, with a big bouquet of flowers.

"Now, these aren't from Portravia yet, but the villagers have sown flower seeds all over town and they say that the city will be covered with various sorts, colors, sizes and even heights of flowers!" To his joy, the elven girl appreciated it, and with a bow turned to him.

"Tell dr. Kirmo I'm sorry for causing him trouble with those plans…"

"I know, dear, but I'm glad you did, because I wouldn't have noticed how bad the pollution was otherwise.", Kirmo said as he came out of his lab, followed by his assistants. To Lexis, it was very awkward to see them without their lab coats. Kirmo, noticing nothing of it, went to Lexis.

"Lexis, how nice to see you again! …And little Halse!", he exclaimed as he saw the timid ten-year-old hug her father shyly. "How are you, young lady?"

"F-f-fine…", the girl managed to say before hiding behind her father again.

"Kirmo, she's as appalled to see you without your lab coat as I am…", Lexis defended his daughter. Halse slowly appeared from behind her father to nod in approval.

"So, Halse, do you think I look weird without my coat, then?", Kirmo asked. Halse pursed her lips, lost in thought, before blurting out:

"You look really skinny, mister Kirmo!" This caused Lexis and the gathered flock of lab assistants to laugh, and Halse blushed even more profusely as she hid herself behind Artea, who wasn't laughing because he didn't know the doc. Milka noticed, and stepped to the other girl.

"Hello, I'm Milka. I'm Artea's pupil."

"Oh, like his cousin or something? …I'm Artemis Halse Shaia, but everyone calls me Halse."

"Okay, Halse… Your name resembles Artea's much… but I don't know his full name."

"Artea Fylei di Kindura… And most people have respect for that name, so I want you to show the same respect.", the tall elf said as he stared at the horizon. Aside from meeting Guy, he would also meet the other companions of Maxim: Dekar, who had made an entrance on the back of a whale when they were going to Doom Island, and Tia, the girl that had fought beside Maxim only to go away after the hero had defeated Gades. He was very curious about them, since he wondered what wounds they had suffered…

"Come on, Artea, let's get on the ship, shall we?", Milka said as she took the taller elf's hand and guided him onto the walking board. "If only you wouldn't be so stubborn…", she sighed as she got the both of them safely on the ship. "I could possibly heal your eye, even at this stage, if only…"


	6. Faroff memories

Happiness, Hugs & Home (The first part of the Bound trilogy) - by Shade

disclaimer: you know what I do and don't own. I do too. That settles everything, then: ask permission to use this story's plot for anything!

The rest of the week went by calmly. Tia didn't tell Dekar about having heard Iris' voice, but she nearly did a few times. Dekar merely slept or sat around most of the time, talking to Tia often - and the subjects of their conversations varied from day to day and from mood to mood. But four days after Tia had arrived, Dekar suddenly noticed something was slowly changing - or so it seemed. When he came downstairs that morning, she was awake, cooking the both of them a healthy breakfast and humming a cheerful tune while doing so. Dekar recognised it as the tune Maxim had often hummed while walking from city to city.

"That's a beautiful song you're thinking of there. Must be one originating in Elcid, though, since I only know of two persons ever humming it in my presence. Maxim, a year ago, when we travelled; and now you, on this fine morning."

"And a fine morning it is.", Tia agreed, not even hearing the hidden hint to talk about the fallen warrior. "I've cooked you a bacon omelette. Is this big enough? Tell me if it isn't, I'll cook you another one." She showed him an omelette that would never fit on any of the plates that stood in the cupboards, and he grinned.

"That one will do. Say, what's the occasion? I'm getting spoiled!"

"You, spoiled? You're just not used to having someone cook your food for you…" She paused to put the omelette on a plate - she had to fold it in half two times to get it on one - and sat down. "Say, Dekar…"

"Yes, Tia?" Dekar guessed what she was going to ask him, since they had talked about it before, but not in-depth. Tia surprised him, however.

"When did… I mean, at what age did you… well, you know, how old where you when you became a fighter?"

"How old?", Dekar repeated, taken aback by her question. "I think I was fourteen. My father couldn't have been more proud of me. Of course, having his only son follow in his footsteps…"

"Where you the only child?", Tia asked incredulously.

"No, course not! I have two sisters… had, at least… My eldest sister, Miriam, moved together with my parents to West Land. My youngest sister… well, she was named Elsey, and she became twelve. She passed away eight years ago…" Dekar's voice trailed off, and Tia didn't even need to look at him to know how hurtful and saddening his memories of her were.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. She was the light in our lives, but… well, I guess me and Elsey take after my father, never thinking…" He quickly finished his omelette before continuing. "She went to the North Shrine with some friends. They all knew a few spells and had gear with strong IP attacks. But Elsey got hurt badly, and suddenly all their spells and gear couldn't help them - no one knew a healing spell. She had passed away before they reached the castle to get help. I went there, together with one of the mages in Bound's service, only to find that my sister was beyond our reach already. Not even a Miracle was of any use. And, of course, the Valor spell was tried, but to no avail. There was nothing left for us to do but to give her rest." Dekar lifted his head, and to Tia's surprise, no tear was visible. "She smiled. She hadn't felt the pain at all, I guess - little big sis…"

"W-what did she look like? Did she look a lot like you?"

"A lot? …Yeah, you could say that. She was a boyish girl, even at her age. She didn't have blue hair, though, but green, with one wisp of purple, like my streak of red. I guess... I never had a picture of her..."

Tia noticed there was hurt in his eyes, and changed the subject rapidly.

"I was trained by Maxim. One day, when he was thirteen and I was ten, he decided to train me. He tried to learn me how to use a sword, but never succeeded, though... it was too heavy for me, and the only thing I managed to hold and use correctly was a knife, a dagger, and sometimes even a rapier. Then, he switched to the weapons that needed range. He couldn't use a bow, so he never learnt me that, but he taught me the basics for whip use and I practised a bit to get the hang of it. Magic, however, was the one thing he never had to teach me. My mother, when she was still alive, learnt me the Spark spell. I used it to light my bedside candle when I woke up from a nightmare. Oh, and I knew Strong from the moment my father died. My mother knew Valor too, but I never got to learn it since she passed away before I was old enough to ask."

"What were your parents like?", Dekar asked. She had told him she was an orphan at age seven, but not about her parents, or how they had come to pass away.

"My father was the kind of man you couldn't – or rather, wouldn't – dare argue with, the perfect merchant. He was as tall as you, and never had to punish me, just one angry look at me made me cry. I never knew he was a fighter too until he died in a battle with a few Lizard Men in the north, not far from here, I guess. He was helping a friend when they were surprised by a troop of them, including a mage. My mother... I look a lot like her. She was a woman that opposed fighting in all possible forms. A pacifist, if you will, and she even believed that monsters and people could live in balance. I have a picture of them somewhere... here, the colors are a bit faded but they're still clear enough." She handed Dekar a picture from one of the pockets in her apron. It depicted a sturdy man with light green hair, a generous grin on his face that was scarred from fights. He wore the typical southern armor that Guy wore as well, with the crest of Tanbel. The woman by his side was holding his hand, her clear blue hair blending in with her husband's. She wore the same kind of dress Tia was wearing at that moment, save the apron, in an aquamarine color. In between them stood a young girl, clearly Tia, her bright blue eyes glimmering with joy as she hugged her father's leg, clutching the armor plate with small hands.

"How old were you then?"

"Five. My father died two months later. My mother, who was shocked beyond anything the men who had fled the fight had imagined... She wasted away, I guess. And then, one day, she simply died in her sleep with a smile on her face and a pillow wet from tears of joy – she found my father again. I cherish that picture."

"I can imagine.", Dekar said as he handed it back to her. "You know, that picture is the most radiant one I ever saw. I felt happy just looking at it."

"It does that to people, doesn't it? A happy family is rare enough to lighten everyone's spirits." Tia then turned back to the stove, boiling some water to make tea. "Enough about our families, has Guy agreed yesterday?"

"Uh-huh. He said the training grounds of the fighting school could be used freely. Hilda was a bit more reserved about the whole tournament thing, but she didn't protest. Jessy's agreed to tend to any wounds. Oh, and..." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "C'mon in!", he shouted. It was Guy, and with him was Hilda.

"Selan's aunt has arrived with Jeros, Dekar. Won't you come and greet her? Oh, and you too, Tia, you'll simply adore little Jeros!", Hilda said with growing enthusiasm. Then, to Guy: "I think I saw a messenger bird arrive at the inn, won't you go and check?"

"We'll come. Wait, I'll just pour out the tea...", Tia said as she took two cups from the cupboard and poured the hot water in them, then added the tea. "It'll be just right when we come back." She and the warrior followed Hilda, over the bridge to the entrance of the town, where the elderly lady stood, cradling Maxim's son in her arms. When she saw the two, her face brightened.

"Sir Dekar, Lady Tia, what a pleasure to see you again! How are you? ...Oh, don't worry about those, Sir Dekar..."

"Dekar, please, I'm no big shot.", Dekar interrupted. "And I think Tia would feel a bit more comfortable if you'd not call her "Lady Tia", as well."

"Dekar, don't worry about those, I'll carry them. Oh, but Tia, would you mind carrying Jeros over to the house? He's such an active child..." Tia didn't hear what she said any more, she was lost staring at the cute baby that combined Maxim's red hair with Selan's slender face.

"Jeros, you're a little cutie, aren't you?", she said, lost in adoration for the first time in her life.

"Well," Dekar said, noticing how hard it was for Tia to come to terms with holding Jeros, "he DOES look an awful lot like Maxim, doesn't he?" Tia nodded, lost in thought. She saw Maxim again, in a way she hadn't thought of before: he was there, in his son. "I never imagined..."


	7. Meeting new friends

Happiness, Hugs & Home (The first part of the Bound trilogy) - by Shade

disclaimer: I only own this story, the game is (c) Taito. If you want to use this story in any way, you must ask permission!

When Dekar and Tia entered the house, they saw Jessy standing there with Guy by her side. They didn't look too happy, so the Tia handed Jeros back to his great-aunt and followed them and Dekar to the inn. Once they were seated, Guy spoke in a grave tone.

"I've gotten a message, again from this "Miss Terres". You said you don't know her, didn't you?" When both Dekar and Tia had nodded in agreement, obviously amazed, he continued: "She knows you, Dekar – or so she says. Listen: "Dear Sir Guy, in reply to your answer, I would like to write to you about the reason of my coming. I am Dekar's sister, Miriam. Terres is the last name of my late husband, who was killed in Chaed, where our home was. I've assumed his name in order not to draw Dekar's attention. I've been hurt as well in the attack. My health is rapidly declining and I wanted to see my brother again, only once. Our parents, Sir Vincent and Lady Serena, have passed away peacefully a few years ago, before the attacks of the Sinistrals, of a heart disease. Their last wish was for Dekar to be happy. I'm also coming because of something strange I've been hearing lately. This I cannot tell you, Sir Guy, it is very personal. Also, I would like to inquire if there is also a lady named Tia present there. I have heard of her as well, and must speak to her as well. Finally, do not tell my brother that I am coming. He might not want to see me: we had slight disagreements before we parted ways. Cordially, Miriam Terres." And there's a PS: "You shouldn't have told him!" ...huh?!" Guy blinked. "That wasn't there before! This creeps me out..."

"Yeah, me too...", Dekar said. "My sister's name is Miriam... but she's only two years my senior! How come she isn't dead? I thought you said..."

"Yes, everyone in Chaed was dead!", Guy replied. Then, his mood lightened up. "But I've also had word of Lexis and Artea. Artea is bringing his protégée, Milka, with him, and Lexis is bringing his daughter, Halse. His wife unfortunately has a disease."

"This Lexis has a daughter? Of what age?", Hilda, having just arrived, asked, clearly excited by the thought.

"Eh..." Guy blushed: that was a question he didn't expect. "I don't really know..." Tia chuckled at that, she knew Guy wouldn't bother to mind "details" like that. The reply of Dekar came as a surprise to her all the more.

"She's ten years old. ...I met Lexis' wife when traveling after you guys!", he said in his defense as Guy and Hilda stared at him. Tia giggled. "Seriously, I can TALK to a woman, you know?"

"I believe you, Dekar", Tia and Hilda said at the same moment.

"Honestly...", Dekar said as they all went outside again, "A little more trust wouldn't harm you! Now, Tia, your tea must have cooled off by now, so let's go back to the house, shall we?… By the way, when will the party start?"

"I expect that everyone will be here tomorrow evening, so the party will start then. We're having a dinner party, and then day after tomorrow we'll hold the tournament and hand out copies of Maxim's journey book to the people.", Guy replied.

"Maxim's journey book?" Tia was surprised: no one had mentioned a book before.

"Yes, Tia. Although no one but Artea knew, and only the gods know how he managed to find out, Maxim managed to keep a journal of our travels. He wrote his thoughts in there: the ones concerning the Sinistrals and their evil deeds, the ones concerning us – all his travel companions… and his thoughts on his fate and that of the world. Artea's bringing it with him, he's copied it to hand out to everyone." The tall fighter nodded to her. "I'll make sure you get a copy when he arrives tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Guy." Tia didn't know exactly how he had been able to guess that she wanted to read Maxim's diary.

"Don't thank me yet. I get the feeling that you'll get more than you thought from reading that book."

"He's right, Tia, reading Maxim's diary will soothe your mind. I haven't read it, but just the thought that Maxim described what my help, my friendship meant to him… it kind of cheers you up, you know."

"I know…" _That's my thoughts exactly_, she thought as she followed the taller fighter to the house where they stayed.

The next day, Tia had her hands full with helping Hilda. There were guests from all over the world that needed places to stay. Apart from that, she was helping Jessy and Selan's aunt prepare for the dinner. By the time she had time to wash herself quickly, it was almost time for the guests to gather in the town square to eat. She put on a light green dress for a change and hurried down. Dekar was already waiting for her: he had traded his heavy armor for a lighter version, but still kept the sword he had found in the shrine. The large sword, carrying his name and insignia, as though magically bound to him.

"There we go. …What's the matter, Dekar?" The fighter looked up at Tia and was at a loss for words: never before had he noticed how young she looked.

"You look… Tia, you look so youthful all of a sudden!"

"Thanks," she replied with a smile, "it's because of the dress, it makes me look a bit taller and paler than I am. Let's go eat, and don't forget to introduce me to Lexis and Artea."

"I won't", he said as he opened the door for her. As they walked on, something else struck him: she, too, carried a weapon by her side. Whereas he had his sword strapped onto his back – as always – Tia carried a small whip with her. He smiled, knowing why she couldn't separate from her weapon because he couldn't either.

"Okay, Tia," Guy said as she and Dekar stopped and stood next to him, "let's go meet the others, shall we?" He lead them to another group of people, one of which was wearing a lab coat. "Lexis, Artea, this is Tia – and you know Dekar already, don't you? Tia, let me introduce you: Lexis, the man in the lab coat – "

"Hello, Tia.", said the older scientist.

"- and Artea, the man with the pointy ears.", Guy said with a grin, which was answered by a glare of sorts from the elven fighter.

"It is an honor, lady Tia", said Artea, kissing Tia's hand gently.

"I'm pleased to meet you both. …Wow, I've never really seen an elf. You look so tall and slender!" Artea chuckled.

"Your reaction is the same as Dekar's – well, almost… he just told me that he'd like to test the strength of an elf."

"Well, yes, Dekar thinks he's invincible – he certainly is my favorite for tomorrow's tournament…" Tia blushed as she spoke. "I won't be fighting. Oh, but who are you two?" She had noticed the two children that stood at a little distance – one with pale hair, one with darker and much longer hair. "Don't be shy, come on over here, we won't hurt you… now, with whom do I have the honor?" She smiled at the two girls, and they loosened up slightly.

"I'm Artemis Halse Shaia, but everyone calls me Halse.", said the dark-haired one. "Lexis is my dad."

"I'm Milka, Artea's protégée and in training to guard the shrine near Esertiko, our village."

"Well, I'm Tia, I've traveled with Maxim and Guy for a while. There's no need to be shy… how old are you both?"

"I'm ten, but Milka's about forty years old or something!", Halse blurted out.

"To you, I would be a twelve-year-old.", Milka said, casting a disapproving look in Halse's direction.

"Well, I'm now twenty-one. I think I'm the youngest of the grown-ups here, so why don't you two come sit next to me?", she said as people started moving towards the groups of large tables that stood on the other side of the square. The two nodded and sat on her left side, while Dekar sat on her right side.

"I see you're already babysitting for Lexis and Artea…", he commented, amused at how she spoke to them, as they had finished eating.

"Well, somebody has to…", Tia replied, putting down her knife and fork. "I'm the youngest one – or so I think."

"Actually, I think Leefa is just a bit younger than you are. …Do you two wanna go play with the other kids?" He didn't need an answer – the two spotted the other kids and ran off to them. "It's good that they play with the other kids, lord knows that kids need to play."

"You're right… hey, that's the kid that took the key of the shrine near Alunze!"

"He was invited as well, thanks to Hilda who knew his grandfather in person. And there are other kids here as -"

"Hello, Dekar." A woman had suddenly appeared next to them.

"Miriam?", Dekar asked: he couldn't believe his eyes. She looked elderly – there was no other word for it. Her face was wrinkled, her hair was white except for the one streak of yellowish hair that was her trademark. She limped closer to him.

"I've come to speak to you…"


	8. Together again

Happiness, Hugs & Home (The first part of the Bound trilogy) - by Shade

disclaimer: you know I don't own Lufia, I know it too. You know I own this story, I know it too. You won't use it without asking me, and we can all live in peace. 

Dekar still couldn't believe that the woman that limped to a chair opposite him was his sister. He looked at her incredulously, but the way her voice sounded – there was no mistaking his sister's voice, so vivid and full of music. Her eyes still burned with vitality, like when she briefly hugged him before getting onto the ship. They had had arguments, but none of them were any reason for enmity. He looked at her questioningly.

"I guess you would like to know why I am here and what happened to me… I should start at the beginning. Shortly after we arrived in the West Land, I started to work in the magic shop in Chaed – where I met my husband. We got married soon afterwards and got a quiet house at the far end of town. The years went by and I was happy. But then, as the Sinistrals started showing themselves, I got contacted by the elder of Chaed. He asked me to go to the merpeople to warn them. I began visiting them regularly and became initiated in their own kind of magic. When Chaed was attacked, I used one of the spells they had taught me to protect myself. But it came at a terrible cost: I aged and withered physically. The merpeople had never warned me that their magic would have that effect when not underwater. And worse of all…" She lifted the hem of her long skirt slowly: Dekar gasped as he saw the bandaged stump that was left of her foot. "My husband had grabbed my foot, thus disrupting the shield for one split second at my foot… besides losing him, I lost three toes. I buried him shortly after the attack."

"But Maxim and Selan… they didn't see you…"

"Everyone was presumed dead, I know. I was out cold, I guess, when they looked in at our house. When I regained consciousness, no one was around – I buried my husband outside of town, where Mum and Dad had been buried. And where I too…"

"Don't say that, you'll live!", Dekar replied, jumping up.

"No. The mermaid healer said that she knew of no cure for the infection that racks my body. I am a dying woman, Dekar… but I just wanted to see you again once more." Then, suddenly, she turned to Tia, who had been sitting next to Dekar all the while. "Miss Tia, I wanted to talk to you as well. But now is not the time for that, I must talk to my brother first. What I have to say to him is a bit personal to say the least, so would you be upset if I asked you to leave us for a while?"

"N-no, not at all…", Tia stammered, a bit taken aback. "Nice meeting you!", she said, regaining her composure a bit as Dekar smiled and nodded at her. She stepped back a bit and then went up to Lexis to chat a bit, using the opportunity to get to know the scientist a bit better. Dekar, having watched her walk away, turned back towards his sister.

"Yes, Miriam?"

"I've come here for three reasons. The first one is this…", she said as she produced from her satchel a piece of paper. "It's the will of our parents, and magically sealed. It can only be opened by your hands. Here… open it and read it." Dekar hesitantly took the letter in his hands and opened the seal slowly. He opened the letter and read aloud.

"Hereby we, Sir Vincent and Lady Serena of Serfin, both of sound mind, make our final wishes. Our property, consisting of two living areas inside the castle of Bound Kingdom, one of which is used by our son Sir Dekar of Serfin, should be divided under him and his sister, Miss Miriam of Serfin, currently Miriam Terres. In the event that his sister is either dead or dying when reading this will, all property should go to Sir Dekar save for a plot on the cemetery of Chaed. The Serfin family fortune, along with the family heirlooms, are magically protected in a vault in Bound desert. We also declare that it is our will that our son find the sword of his grandfather and namesake in a shrine in Eastland. The Dekar Sword used to be a legendary blade that could cut through solid rock like a knife through butter: one day, it is our most ardent wish, our son will renew its legendary status.

Thus resting our fate in the hands of the Lord with a acquiesced mind,

Sir Vincent and Lady Serena." Dekar stopped. A tear glittered in his eye, he quickly wiped it away before stroking the handle of his sword. Now he knew why his name was on it…

"Dekar, there are two other reasons why I have come here.", Miriam continued, moving Dekar's mind away of what he was thinking only seconds earlier. Dekar took his hand off the sheath of his sword and looked up at his sister again. "The second reason is more personal to me. I… came to tell you that I have finally decided not to blame you for your decision to stay any more. Especially when I heard that you have travelled with the Heroes of Destiny, Maxim and Selan."

"You've travelled for that? B-but…"

"Shush, Dekar, don't say what you're thinking now… The third reason is one that is beyond me or you or anyone else. I have heard a voice pleading to you not too long ago. He was pleading for you to take the care for Tia on your shoulders. He begged for you to make her happy. To try and give her a home and to train her. I have come to tell you how you do this… and I will tell her tomorrow to come with you."

"But Miriam… How do you know? What is it I must do? And what makes you so sure she'll be willing to come with me to Bound Kingdom?"

"I know this because of what the merpeople taught me, Dekar. You must do nothing more than train her – but make sure you train her in the use of weaponry first! Magic will have to wait for a while – you can ask lord Shaia to train her when the time is right. And what makes me sure she'll come with you? …Because you will give her what she needs…"

The party passed without Dekar noticing any of it any more, lost in thought as he was. Soon, he returned to the house where he stayed. He didn't look back at his sister – Miriam can look after herself, he told himself. What was more important were his thoughts.

_What she told me… it can't be true! Is it really necessary that I train Tia? Why me? I'm just a warrior – well, the very best on the planet no less… I'm an ordinary guy…_

He fell asleep not too long after he went to bed, but awoke what seemed like mere minutes later of voices downstairs.

"...not up yet, he was downright unconscious when I found him! Well, it's very nice of you to come over first thing..." The warrior quickly put on his clothes and went downstairs. Tia heard the stairs creaking and asked what he wanted for breakfast.

"Um... just fried eggs and a sandwich will do, please. Hey there, Lexis." The older scientist nodded friendly before returning to the conversation.

"Well, Tia, it's a pleasure to hear that you're interested in my inventions. You should come to my lab sometime, I'd be delighted to tell you all there is to know about inventing."

"Well, maybe... some day..." Hesitation was apparent in Tia's voice. "I'll need to think about travelling to you, Lexis... it's such a big world out there..." Dekar snickered, which made the two others turn to him.

"It sure is. Tia, you had trouble imagining me having to travel a whole week to come visit you... didn't you?" Tia blushed at that, knowing it was true.

"Yes, but only because you seem capable to travel much faster than that!", she added in defense. "Besides, you're the one that travelled a whole week to come visit me. I felt piteous rather than incredulous. And if I seemed incredulous, it was..." She didn't finish the sentence and merely gazed at Dekar with sad eyes. She had been incredulous, but it was because she had trouble believing he would have come for _her_... Secretly she had longed for an adventure, and when her two friends did come along, she had trouble accepting it.

"Tia?" The voice that issued from the doorway was unmistakably Miriam's, Dekar realised immediately. Indeed, it was the mane of white hair and the withered face Dekar had gotten acquainted to the previous day that peered in the next moment. "May I talk to you?"

"S-sure, miss Terres..." Tia went outside hesitantly after having provided Dekar his breakfast, leaving the two men to themselves.

"What would your sister want to see Tia about?", Lexis asked.

"...What would Tia say?", Dekar mused, and Lexis only stared at him.


	9. Sad farewell

Happiness, Hugs & Home (The first part of the Bound trilogy) - by Shade

disclaimer: I don't own Lufia 2, I only own myself. Having Dekar for a pet is one of my dreams, but it will remain a dream. This story is mine, however, so be sure to ask before using it!

Tia sat down in the inn, where Miriam was staying. She didn't feel comfortable, even though she knew that it was Dekar's sister she was now looking at - perhaps even more so because she was Dekar's sister. But somehow, as the woman opposite her smiled disarmingly, she felt all reserve and anxiety flow away from her.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?", she asked.

"You've come here with all your belongings with you. I don't need to ask you why. You long for what you lost when you said goodbye to Maxim." The elderly-looking lady looked at Tia and suddenly, as in a flash, Tia saw something gleam in the other woman's eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time,

"Do you...", she started, but the other woman merely smiled mysteriously.

"It isn't about what I do or do not see, Tia, but I have been hearing someone speak in my dreams lately. She tells me that the fate of the world depends on the well-being of a baby boy – Jeros, son of Maxim and Selan of the Doom Island Four... but that is too fragile a thing for the world to depend upon. The remaining members of Maxim's party... You, Dekar, and the lords Shaia and Artea, you all must help in keeping this world safe – now and until the time that the Dual Blade calls those of Maxim's blood to him!" Miriam's voice had risen in intensity until she was nearly shouting, and Tia took an involuntary step back. "But that is something that does not need to be said. I know you all will love, cherish and protect Maxim's son. No, my business here is of a different nature. I came here to tell you what I was told to do. The merpeople taught me how to see the future, and with it came visions of what will come to pass. Some are terrible and devastating, but some are comforting and even cheerful. And they all involve your moving away from Elcid permanently, Tia... and to Bound Kingdom."

"Moving to Bound? To..." Tia was stunned to hear the woman in front of her say that which she hadn't dared contemplate.

"To Bound, and to Dekar, Tia. My brother considers you as somewhat of a friend already. He can train you more than Maxim ever could, and he can even let you attain the level of expertise Selan had with weapons. He will also lessen your grief for Maxim – yes, even now you grieve him, and yet resist it firmly. You are now a sad yet strong young woman, Tia: and under Dekar's supervision and care, you can become stronger than you ever dared dream."

"But...", Tia started. Miriam cut her short however.

"Don't object, but follow my advice. When Dekar leaves this party, tomorrow in the evening, go with him, even if you doubt it and even if you think you may regret it. Because whatever you decide to do, Dekar will not let you return to Elcid. I heard a voice telling you, some time ago, to cry freely. That same voice bade Dekar take care of you and ask you to live closer to either him or Guy. It was Maxim's wish that you would be happy again, and by going with Dekar, you have the best opportunity for that...", Miriam finished, her voice becoming softer. Tia nodded slowly, and then gasped as Miriam sagged into her chair, her face paling rapidly.

"What's the matter?", she asked. When Miriam squeezed shut her eyes and paled even more, Tia called in Hilda to help her get the elderly-looking lady to her room.

"M-must've used my l-last reserves...", Miriam whispered as she lay in her bed, her hands grayish against the clean sheets. "My end is n-nearing... call Dekar and the t-town priest here..." Tia nodded and rushed out of the house, calling for Dekar to go to the inn before rushing over to the church and dragging the priest away from his breakfast.

"Dekar?", Tia asked Hilda as she ran into the inn, the priest behind her.

"Upstairs... Tia, it doesn't look good, she's shivering and coughing...", Hilda said, her face pale and her eyes betraying worry – _I must look like that myself_, Tia thought as she led the priest upstairs and to the room where they heard soft sobbing. As she opened the door, Dekar rose, gently putting his sister's hand back onto the sheets.

"She's ready, father...", he said softly. Tia saw his eyes were filled with tears, and his shoulders were sagged – he looked more than defeated, he looked completely devastated. As the priest proceeded to take the final confession and give her the sacrament of the ill and dying, Dekar and Tia sat in complete silence outside the door. Tia didn't dare look at her companion, afraid to see him hide his tears in shame; Dekar in turn didn't dare look at Tia, afraid because he didn't know what he would see if he did glance at her. The silence lasted for what seemed to them like decades, and then the priest opened the door again.

"It is done. She wants her brother to be with her in her final moments, and she has also requested the presence of you, milady... Come for me when you are ready to go." The two paid no heed to the last sentence, as they swiftly moved into the room. Dekar sat himself next to his sister again, tears flowing freely, and Tia stood by the foot of the bed, watching awkwardly.

"Dekar... brother..."

"Shh, Miriam, you don't need to say it. It's so harsh, losing you when we were only just reunited."

"I'm glad I made it here, Dekar, because I didn't want to die alone. Please, stay with me when my soul flies into the hands of the Lord... ah..."

"I won't leave you...", Dekar whispered, and he tightened his grip on her hand. The three were silent for a few moments, then Miriam spoke again, her voice having regained her vividness again suddenly.

"Dekar, Tia, as this woman is passing into the realm of the Absolute One, I speak through her. One last time I speak to you – I, Iris... Fulfil the wishes Maxim has spoken for the both of you. Remember him. As for this woman, I shall carry her soul to the Lord myself." A smile suddenly enlightened Miriam's face and her eyes closed, as if she was staring at the sun. And with that serene expression on her face, Miriam Terres' last breath came out as a sigh of relief.

"I've prepared everything, Dekar...", Guy said, his usual grin absent as he spoke softly to the mourning warrior. "The priest is ready to go. Artea will transport us to Chaed."

"Thanks, Guy", Dekar said, sounding hoarse. After his sister had passed away, he had cried for hours, with Tia comforting him in between sobs. Artea had also come, having heard what had happened from Hilda, and had helped soothe the warrior's hurt by telling him of the elven faith that those who died went to a merciful goddess who took them in her arms and cherished them for all they had achieved in their mortal lives. Together, the elven man and the shy young woman had brought the warrior from irreconcilable grief to an enduring sadness, and they had managed to get him into some darker clothes. Tia had dyed a band of cloth black and had cut it into pieces she gave to those that felt for Dekar's loss. It helped, as a sign of mourning, to ease the grief a bit.

"Dekar, let's go...", Tia said as she took the warrior's hand gently into hers and pulled him from his chair. Dekar willingly let himself be led to the church, where the others stood around the shrouded coffin. Artea spoke the words and the whole party was warped to the outskirts of Chaed.

The mass was short but heartfelt: underneath a tall tree, Miriam was buried alongside her husband and parents. Dekar placed his hand on the loose earth between him and the last of his family and he suddenly remembered that one thing his sister had said the day before: _"I… came to tell you that I have finally decided not to blame you for your decision to stay any more. Especially when I heard that you have travelled with the Heroes of Destiny, Maxim and Selan."_ He smiled a sad smile and followed the rest back to the spot where they had warped to. Tia stood there, looking at him with a sad sort of gaze, and suddenly he wondered what his sister had told her, and – more specifically – what Tia's answer had been...


	10. Sudden departure

Happiness, Hugs & Home (The first part of the Bound trilogy) - by Shade

disclaimer: Lufia 2 is not mine. Dekar is not mine either (sadly). But this story is, so I would appreciate it if this is respected.

That day, no one celebrated. Everyone had agreed that, in order to respect the remembrance of Dekar's sister, festivities were not appropriate. The people instead asked Artea to speak about a more morose subject: the events on Doom Island. The elf ascended the stage, aided by Milka, and bowed in front of everyone before starting.

"We arrived in a great palace, totally darkened. The energies of the Sinistrals, all four of them, were taunting us and a cold akin to that of the Ice Valkyrie swept the halls. Selan illuminated the way for us and we wended our way through the maze of demonic beauty.

First, we encountered Gades." He swallowed, as if struggling to carry on, but then continued in a firm voice, his face betraying no emotion. "The Sinistral of Destruction, Gades tried with all his might to destroy us. But Maxim's strength, combined with that of the Dual Blade, was enough to easily prevail over our first adversary. Then, after a few more corridors, we came to a great hall with a grand stage. On it, Amon was waiting.

The Sinistral of Chaos was terrible to behold in his anger. Again, with Maxim's strength and with a beautiful piece of collaboration between Guy and Selan, we easily won the fight. We then went to the next floor, where there was an empty room with a bridge over a chasm. Daos' voice resounded, saying that we were allowed to pass. Maxim suspected Daos was lying and that it was a trap, but the rest of us didn't doubt and we crossed. As Selan convinced Maxim to cross, Erim appeared.

Jealous of Selan and dismissive of the close bond between Maxim and his wife, the Sinistral of Death directed all her attacks against Selan. Maxim retaliated swift and merciless and soon, the way was clear to Daos. The Sinistral of Terror sat in his throne, laughing at us. He told us that one named Arek, the Absolute, devised the Dual Blade as a test to see when humankind wouldn't need Sinistrals or gods anymore. He then attacked us. It was a fight that was intense beyond all that had happened before. Maxim threw in all he had to defeat the Sinistral, Selan pitched in even though she exhausted herself...

And then it was over... or so we thought. Daos summoned the spirits of his comrades and they combined their energies. They were all defeated, but the energy was still enough to be able to destroy the world. Maxim, seeing their plan, then asked us to unite our energies and try to stop them – to utterly defeat them. Our first attempt was futile, and Maxim pleaded for us to give all we could. Selan barely held on after that battle, but she gave up her final energy to defeat them. We were smashed into the walls and left unconscious. Maxim, Guy and I recovered immediately, but Selan was dying... She had depleted all her energy and didn't have anything left to escape. Then, just when I wanted to warp the four of us to safety, the bridge collapsed, separating Maxim and Selan from me and Guy. Maxim pleaded for us to warp to safety, to leave him with his wife, and so we did.

When we arrived in Portravia a few seconds later, I heard from Lexis that Doom Island was heading for Parcelyte, on a collision course... yet, moments before it would've hit the city, it turned and headed elsewhere, crashing into the ocean..." He concluded his story with a sad smile on his face. "The journey and my added recounts of the final battle are in Maxim's journal. I have copied it meticulously and now I have enough copies for everyone here. I like to think of it as a way to preserve what Maxim died achieving, and of a way to remember a dear and mighty friend." Under the applause of the people gathered, Artea descended and started distributing copies, passing first by Tia to present her with one. "Here, Tia. Read it, and you will feel better.", Tia was sure she heard Artea whisper, but when she looked at the elven man, his face betrayed nothing.

The next morning, Tia awoke feeling refreshed. She had read well into the night, finding the solace that Artea had promised inside the journal. Maxim had written of her often, describing childhood memories as well as more recent recollections of battles and their journey together. He often spoke of the others as well, and Tia found herself getting to know everyone of Maxim's party from the way he described them. Birthdays and special traits of character, along with oddities and small comments: it had all been noted down. Tia's sadness felt lifted somewhat, though she knew she would miss her childhood friend for the rest of her days – if only because of her memories.

"Good morning, Tia... just came to ask if you would like your breakfast here..." Dekar poked his head carefully around the corner.

"Oh, I'll be down in a few minutes. What did you cook anyway?", she asked, having noted the sadness in Dekar's voice.

"Pancakes. Do you want some honey with them?", he asked as he closed the door, allowing Tia to slide out of her pyjamas.

"Honey sounds good. ...Dekar?", she called out as she had finished putting on her dress.

"Yes?", his voice sounded out of the hallway.

"Have you had a good night's sleep?"

"Considering the circumstances, I did, but it could've been better. Come on down now, Tia, our breakfast is getting cold and we still have the tournament to hold..." Tia smiled as she remembered the tournament, and she giggled.

"Okay, I'm here..."

The tournament was the attraction of the day: everyone gathered in the stands around the arena, in which Tia served as the referee – seeing she was the only woman that was present with the strength to break up the fighters should something go wrong. The first fights were between fairly simple: Dekar beat three guys to get to the semifinals, Guy did similar and Artea breezed through his fights with ease, while Lexis struggled but lasted along with the rest. The Semifinals were a bit more exciting, since Guy would be facing Artea and Dekar would compete against Lexis. Lexis took the easy way out, however, and surrendered before entering the arena, thus giving Dekar a clear way to the finals. Guy and Artea, on the other hand, battled fiercely, a fight in which Guy managed to win the upper hand slowly and eventually brought down Artea with an IP attack.

Then, after an hour rest in order for the two finalists to regain their strength, the finals were announced. Dekar entered the arena holding the sword he cherished, while Guy brought his trademark halberd with him. Tia swallowed: in the previous fights, Guy had chosen a sword in order not to have an advantage over his opponents, but now he would be using his halberd to have just that advantage. Dekar, on the other hand, had used his impressive Dekar Sword each time. She decided to stop them from having an advantage over one another and stepped into the center of the arena.

"In this match, it isn't allowed for the fighters to choose their favored weapon. Instead, their weapon shall be chosen. Return your weapons to the edge of the arena and take from the weapon stands a short sword." She smiled as Dekar nodded in approval: he, too, spotted the inequity of the battle. When both fighters had rejoined her in the arena, short swords drawn and ready to fight, she stepped to the side and announced the beginning of the fight.

Dekar and Guy first circled each other, wary to be the one to get hit first but eager to get in the first hit. Suddenly, Dekar lunged and Guy parried, and the fight was truly underway. Both fighters moved in a blur of lunges and parries, so fast no one could distinguish where the swords actually met. And then, a burst of fire illuminated the grounds: Guy had tried to use an IP attack on Dekar, who had merely blocked it. Guy had a few cuts and bruises, but Dekar had a wound on his arm and blood was running down his face from a gash above his eyebrow. Dekar then brought up his arm and attacked Guy so fiercely that the other fighter had no chance to block at all: he fell and fainted. Dekar panted as he wobbled on his legs a bit, which Tia took as a cue to move swiftly onto the middle of the arena again and declare Dekar victor of the tournament. Lexis rushed past her, putting his hands onto Guy's chest and chanting a spell to bring Guy back to consciousness. _That must be the Rally spell..._, Tia mused as she tended to Dekar's wounds, using the Strong spell twice. The fighters both got a bit of color back to their faces, and the blood on Dekar's forehead faded from view, although he kept a few scars and bruises.

"Hah! Told you I would win!", Dekar exclaimed as Guy got up. Guy merely grinned back.

"I could've beaten you, you know, you were in pretty bad shape..."

"Just savin' for the old IP attack... Your 'Dive' attack was no match for my 'Roundhouse'...", Dekar said, and Guy's eyes widened. Dekar had slowly worn away his health by giving him bruises, yet not wounds to heighten his IP; he had slashed Dekar time and again with his attacks, thus raising the fighter's IP through the roof. "Oh, and by the way, I could've healed anytime, this is a Silver Plate.", Dekar added to Tia, who still looked a bit concerned. Tia smiled...

...and then she was nearly kicked aside by a soldier rushing to the scene. The soldier dragged Dekar along, whose features darkened almost immediately. He then nodded and ran to the house where he and Tia were staying. Tia followed close behind him, eager to find out what the conversation had been about.

When she entered the house, she found Dekar sitting by the table, the will of his parents in his hands. He sighed as he saw her and rose, and it was then that Tia saw his bags. He was leaving.

"That soldier was sent to me by the king of Bound. They've received word of my parents' and my sister's death, and they want me to come back to the castle to formally pass on my father's title to me. I've got to leave a great party because of some stupid knighting ceremony...", he concluded with a sigh. Then, he motioned for her to sit down next to him.

"Oh, Dekar...", Tia said, seeing the sadness in his eyes and realising he had once again been reminded of the death of his relatives, still hurting in his heart.

"Tia, I have something to ask of you. I don't know what my sister has or has not told you, but she wanted you to come with me to Bound. I want that, too..." Tia looked at Dekar, her expression between shock and anticipation. "It was Maxim's wish that I look after you. He asked me to make sure you lived closer to one of the others – preferring me or Guy, probably since we know you. But I know leaving Elcid is a rather difficult decision..."

"I'll come, Dekar...", Tia whispered, but meanwhile the fighter carried on.

"...so I understand that you can't say 'yes' or 'no' right away. But if you decide in a few weeks, maybe a month..."

"I'll come, Dekar.", Tia spoke, now out loud, but her words were drowned in those of her friend.

"...I'll welcome you with open arms, and I'm sure Guy would as well. ...Tia?", Dekar said as Tia suddenly put her hand on his arm to draw his attention.

"Dekar, I've already decided. I'll come with you. Your sister told me everything. About Maxim's wish, about Iris' prophetic words, everything. And if you would want me to live near you, then I'll come." And with that, she rose and went to pack her own belongings to leave along with him.

And a week later, after having travelled through a vast expanse of desert, they arrived at the splendid castle Tia remembered.

"Welcome to your new home, Tia", Dekar said before leading her in.

_A/N: And this concludes the first part of the Bound Trilogy! The second part, "Fate, Friends & Feelings", will be posted chapter-per-chapter as soon as it is finished. I would like to thank you for reading this far already, and I hope to welcome all of you, dear readers, in the first chapter of "Fate, Friends & Feelings"._


End file.
